sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of New Zealand musicians
This is a list of New Zealand musicians of any genre. See also the categories: * New Zealand musical groups * New Zealand musicians * New Zealand songwriters 0-9 *3 The Hard Way – hip-hop band; "Hip Hop Holiday" (1994) reached #1charts.org.nz – 3 The Hard Way – Hip Hop Holiday *The 3Ds *48May *8 Foot Sativa A *Aaradhna *Able Tasmans *Chris Abrahams *Richard Adams *Adeaze *Age Pryor *Bruce Aitken *Alien Weaponry *Bridgette Allen *Steve Allen *Merekotia Amohau *Annah Mac *Ardijah *Atlas *Anika Moa B *Bailter Space *Christopher Banks *The Bats *Daniel Bedingfield *Betchadupa *Carly Binding *Birchville Cat Motel *The Black Seeds *Ginny Blackmore – singer, songwriter *Blam Blam Blam *The Bleeders *Blerta *Blindspott *Jack Body – composer *Kevin Borich *Boyband *Graham Brazier *Breaks Co-Op *Broods *The Brunettes *Rosina Buckman – opera singer C *Edwin Carr *Shayne Carter *Nash Chase *Che Fu *The Chills *Darcy Clay *The Clean *Jemaine Clement – member of folk/pop/comedy duo Flight of the Conchords *Chanel Cole *Ray Columbus – singer, TV presenter *Concord Dawn *Ashley Cooper *Cornerstone Roots *Crowded House *Annie Crummer *Cut Off Your Hands D *The D4 *Drax Project *Delaney Davidson *David Dallas *Dam Native *Dark Tower *The Datsuns *Dawn of Azazel *DD Smash *The Dead C *Julia Deans *Leo De Castro *Deep Obsession *Deja Voodoo *Johnny Devlin *Lynette Diaz *Die! Die! Die! *Dimmer *Dave Dobbyn – singer, songwriter *Dr Kevorkian & the Suicide Machine *Graeme Downes *Dragon *Dribbling Darts *Th' Dudes *Brooke Duff E *Electric Confectionaires *Elemeno P *The Enemy *Evermore *The Exponents F *Andrew Fagan *The Fan Club *David Farquhar – composer *Fast Crew *Fat Freddy's Drop *The Feelers *Liam Finn *Neil Finn – singer, songwriter *Tim Finn – singer, songwriter *Flight of the Conchords *Fly My Pretties *Foamy Ed *Brooke Fraser – singer, songwriter *The Front Lawn *Frontline *Fur Patrol *Futurians G *Garageland *Steve Gilpin *Gin Wigmore *Golden Harvest *Goldenhorse *Goodnight Nurse *Goodshirt *GST H *Ria Hall *Nathan Haines *Hallelujah Picassos *Joan Hammond – violinist, soprano *Dei Hamo *Headband *Headless Chickens *Hello Sailor *Jan Hellriegel *George D. Henderson *Herriot Row *HLAH *Paul Holmes *Home Brew *Calum Hood - from Australian Band 5 Seconds of Summer *Horomona Horo *House of Shem *Marc Hunter – singer (moved to Australia) *Luke Hurley I *Idol Fret *Invaders *Ivy Lies J *Jennie (singer), member of South Korean girl group BLACKPINK (lived in New Zealand) K *Katchafire *Kimbra *King Kapisi *Alphonso Keil *Eliza Keil *Freddie Keil *Herma Keil *Olaf Keil *Ken Kincaid *The Knobz *Kraus L *Ladyhawke *Shona Laing *Dinah Lee *Douglas Lilburn – composer, educator *Look Blue Go Purple *Lorde *Eddie Low *Jordan Luck *Ben Lummis *Bruce Lynch *Suzanne Lynch M *Ma-V-Elle *Malvina Major – opera singer *Midge Marsden *Massad (musician) *Midnight Manor - Alternative Rock Band *Annah Mac -singer, songwriter *Elizabeth Marvelly *Renee Maurice- singer musical playwright *Ricky May *Jamie McDell *John McGough *Bret McKenzie – member of folk/pop/comedy duo Flight of the Conchords *Ryan McPhun and the Ruby Suns *Max Merritt *Mi-Sex *Midnight Youth *The Midnights *Mild Orange *The Mint Chicks *Minuit *Misfits of Science *Anika Moa *Moana *Moana and the Moahunters *Mitch James *Roy Montgomery *Willy Moon *Jenny Morris – singer, songwriter *Sir Howard Morrison – entertainer *Mother Goose *Mt Eden *Michael Murphy *The Mutton Birds *Mecuzine N *Oscar Natzka – opera singer *Nesian Mystik *Netherworld Dancing Toys *Mike Nock *Nurture O *OMC *Sharon O'Neill *Simon O'Neill – opera singer *Opshop P *P-Money *Pacifier *Emma Paki *Rosy Parlane *Roseanne Park - idol singer *Parmentier *Suzanne Paul *Peking Man *Abe Phillips *The Phoenix Foundation *Picture This *Pitch Black *Pluto *The Politicians *Suzanne Prentice *Anita Prime *Dalvanius Prime *Push Push R *The Rabble *Randa *Jordan Reyne *Don Richardson *Dean Roberts *Tommy Rock - Singer Song Writer for Midnight Manor *Rosé (singer), member of South Korean girl group BLACKPINK (born in New Zealand) *John Rowles – singer *Rubicon *Ruby Frost *Mike Rudd *Dane Rumble – singer *Bic Runga – singer, songwriter *Bruce Russell S *Salmonella Dub *Satellite Spies *Savage *Screaming Meemees *Scribe – rapper *Shapeshifter *Shoes This High (band) *Shihad *Sisters Underground *Six60 *Stan Walker *Skallander *Smashproof *Snapper *Sneaky Feelings *Spacifix *Split Enz *Nigel Stanford *Stellar* *Steriogram *Jon Stevens *Straitjacket Fits *Supergroove *The Swingers T *Tiki Taane *Tadpole *Tall Dwarfs *Theia - singer, songwriter *Dame Kiri Te Kanawa – opera singer *Inia Te Wiata – opera singer *The Tigers *Benny Tipene *Jon Toogood – lead singer of the band Shihad *Topp Twins *Toy Love *Trillion *TrinityRoots *True Bliss *Truth *TV2 Stars *Two Lane Blacktop U *Unity Pacific *Upper Hutt Posse *Keith Urban – singer *Margaret Urlich V *Rosita Vai *Peter van der Fluit *The Verlaines *Villainy W *Miho Wada – jazz flautist and saxophonist, founder of Miho's Jazz Orchestra *Stan Walker *Dean Wareham – singer and guitarist with Galaxie 500, Luna and Dean & Britta *Deane Waretini *The Warratahs *Darren Watson *Hayley Westenra – singer *Weta *When the Cat's Away *Annie Whittle *Gin Wigmore *J. Williams (Joshua Williams) – singer, dancer *Pixie Williams – singer *Martin Winch – guitarist *Dion Workman Y *Yulia Z *Zed *Zowie References Category:Lists Category:Lists of musicians by nationality Musicians Category:New Zealand musicians Musicians